


Fixation

by Nastybees



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastybees/pseuds/Nastybees
Summary: A small exploration into Tony's attraction to Stephen's hands.





	Fixation

Stephen had fucking gorgeous hands. 

The man certainly didn't think so - But Tony did. They were scarred and worn, but that only lent to their charm. It was a visual representation of the struggles he'd been through and the strength he possessed in order to get through them. The pink lines traveling down his fingers and across the back of his hands like lightning bolts. His knuckles like beneath his skin and protruding slightly from the center of slender fingers. The wrinkles on his palm and the deep lines there, the calloused pads making the boxy shape of his hand seem all the more inviting. 

And Tony fucking loved them. In both an innocent way and a more sexual way - but... Jesus, he did find his hands incredibly attractive. And it didn't take him long to realize it. When they were fucking one night and Stephen pressed two fingers past Tony's lips as a sort of gag to keep him quiet. There was something so... Dominant about it, so wonderfully intrusive about having part of Stephen inside of him like that. That combined with how his fingertips dug into the skin of his thighs struck something in Tony that night, struck up a weird, sexual fascination with his lover's hands. 

And it didn't take Stephen long to realize it either, as surprised as he was that anyone could find his hands so... desirable. He took advantage of it whenever he could, teasing his boyfriend whenever he could and never confronting him about it. Brushing his hand up bare thighs, up his arm when he knew he held Tony's attention. Holding his arms above his head with a surprisingly strong grasp despite the damage his nerves had endured - always wearing his sling ring while he did and making an imprint in the other's tanned skin. Though he always got the best reaction when he ran his fingertips across his bottom lip or his thumb against his tongue. He himself couldn't feel much if he was honest, but seeing the other's face and hearing the soft whimpering breaths pouring from him surely affected him. 

His hand wrapping around his cock made something that drove Tony absolutely wild, too. He always stared as Stephen pumped him base to tip, shaky fingers trying their damnedest to pleasure him. Despite his tremors, his movements always seemed nimble and precise, every action full of intent. Though he wasn't a neurosurgeon anymore, his brain was certainly still wired that way. And holy shit, it was wondrous to watch.

He couldn't discount how talented Stephen was with his mouth, though - that man lacked anything resembling a gag reflex. There was just something about those damn hands. Tony always reassured him that they were perfect. The tremors always got worse when he had to use them, when he had to try and focus on keeping them steady to carry out a task. He always pressed gentle kisses over their expanse, whispering soft words of encouragement against the scarred skin. "So beautiful," He murmured. "So strong..."

Stephen couldn't complain about Tony's newly discovered affinity for his hands. It was... reassuring, and he was never one to turn down praise.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi it's three am after Someone realized he has a hand fetish.... and that Stephen's hands are fucking GORGEOUS what the FUCK why my dick go up


End file.
